Decisión Definitiva
by Minako1413
Summary: Serena abondonó su hogar ¿Que impulsa a una mujer a abandonar a sus hijos y a su marido cuando todo parece ir de maravilla? Continuación de "Chica especial" Advertencia: ¡Lemon! AU / OoC
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aqui estoy de vuelta con este fic.**

Si no puedo con mi genio. Pero no se preocupen actualizare las demás historias. No dejo nada a medias

Sin más por el momento a disfurtar...

* * *

><p>— ¿Papá porque mamá no vuelve? — me preguntó mi pequeña aún en mis brazos.<p>

_¿Cómo contestarle eso a mi hija?_

—No lo sé hija. No sé porque tu madre se fue —me limité a decirle. La abrace con más fuerza.

Ella era la que más se acordaba de Serena aparte de Maxi. Sammy tenía un recuerdo vago que con los años se esfumaba más, si no fuera por las fotos que había en la casa estoy seguro de que hubiera olvidado hasta su rostro. Y en cuanto a Lucia, bueno ella ni se acuerda de su madre, tenía meses cuando se marchó.

Ahora vivo solo, con mis hijos claro.

Me pregunto si hice algo mal. Alguna cosa que la haya molestado o que la haya ofendido. Pero no encuentro nada.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Pobrecito Darien! U.U <strong>

**¿Quien se suma para consolarlo?**

**Obvio YO SOY LA PRIMERA XD  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeouchi. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

**Nombre del Fic: **Decisión Definitiva

**Nombre de la Autora: Minako1413**

**Advertencia: **¡Lemon! AU / OoC

**Rated: M**

**Pareja: **Serena y Darien

**Comentario de la autora: **Bueno como verán no puedo con mi ingenio y publiqué otra historia. Ustedes dirán que les parecerá.

* * *

><p><strong>DARIEN POV<strong>

Me pregunto si hice algo mal. Alguna cosa que la haya molestado o que la haya ofendido. Pero no encuentro nada.

Simplemente de un día para el otro tomó sus cosas y se marchó para la sorpresa de todos dejándome a cargo de cuatro niños que necesitaban su amor.

—Vamos a levantarse que hay que ir al colegio— le ordené. Ella obedeció de inmediato.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Maxi, quien era un poco remolón para levantarse.

—Maxi arriba. Hay que desayunar.

—Cinco minutos más— dijo dormido.

—Cinco minutos atrás dijiste lo mismo— le comenté estirando sus sábanas. Siempre era la misma rutina.

Despertar a Maxi primero, luego a Rini, a Maxi de nuevo por haragán. Luego le seguían Sammy y por ultimo mi pequeño ángel Lucia.

Resignado Maxi se despertó bostezando y se dirigió al baño. Yo me fui al cuarto de Sammy.

—Arriba campeón. Hora de tomar la leche.

— Hola papi— me saludo mas despierto. Luego se aferro a mi cuello, lo tome en brazos mientras lo alistaba. Cuando todos estaban listos me dirigí hacia el cuarto de la última integrante de la familia: Lucia.

—Bebé es hora de despertar— dije tomándola en brazos.

—Hoa papi— dijo medio dormida.

La acomode en su sillita y le di su vasito de leche.

Era arduo tener que cuidar de cuarto niños.

Maxi tenía 22 años, y estaba terminando sus estudios universitarios. Era el más reacio por el abandono de Serena. Decía que si alguna vez se dignaba en volver no la perdonaría. Eso me dolía yo sabía que el solo estaba molesto al igual que yo.

Rini tenía 10 años y aún estaba en la primaria. Ella era quien más extrañaba a su madre pero no le guardaba rencor. Solo quería que volviera.

Sammy pregunta en ocasiones por su madre. Como cosas que hacía y esas cosas. Pienso que lo hace para no olvidarse por completo de ella. El tiene 7 años.

Lucia como dije antes era muy pequeña para recordarla. Ella tiene 2 años y medio y tenía apenas meses cuando se marchó Serena.

El timbre sonó de repente sacándome de mi ensoñación. Era Vanesa la canguro de los niños.

Luego de que los niños se fueron a sus escuelas me quedé sólo. Pero no duro mucho tiempo ya que Alan llegó como siempre para hacerme compañía los días que tenía de descanso.

—Darien te tengo una noticia—expreso emocionado.

— ¿De qué se trata? —expresé no queriendo ser descortés.

—De —se pauso— Serena. —En ese momento comencé a enojarme. Él sabía lo que me dolía eso.

—Ahórrate los chismes no quiero saber nada de ella —dije molesto.

—Pero Darien es que…—lo corté

—No —comenté negando con la cabeza.

—Escúchame creo que la tiene en el lugar donde trabajaba.

—No quiero saber nada. Ella se fue, nos abandonó no la llevaron obligada.

— ¿Como estas seguro? — habló confundido.

—Su ropa no estaba. ¿Qué clase de secuestrador se encarga de llevarse la ropa de su víctima?

* * *

><p><strong>Habrá muchos cambios en esta historia, es es seguro y muchas sorpresas también. Tengo tantas ideas para este fic, que me estoy emocionando y estoy adelantando bastante, pero ya saben mientras más reviews manden más actualizo…<strong>

**BECHOS**

**MINAKO1413**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Primero les pido mil disculpas por el retraso, y segundo me he dado cuenta que subi mal la historia**

**MIL PERDONES!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>—Pero creo que es ella. Estoy noventa y nueve por ciento seguro. —expresó Fiore.<p>

— ¡Y que con eso! Seguro que prefiere estar ahí que aquí. No tuvo ni la decencia de despedirse de sus hijos. ¿Sabes lo que es para un niño despertarse y que su madre no esté? — grité furioso.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue ruido. Un porta retrato de mis hijos había caído. Me quede extrañado. ¿Acaso había uno de los niños ocultos en algún lugar? Pero era imposible faltaban algunas horas para sus llegadas.

—como seguía diciendo —dijo Fiore aún extrañado por el hecho— creo que es ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es ella?

—Por mis contactos. Me dijeron que es una chica rubia que le teme a las agujas.

— ¿y que con eso? puede que sea otra persona.

—Sabes que podría ser ella. ¿No quieres enfrentarla? ¿Saber que pasó al menos?

—Bueno no te puedo negar que si quiero saberlo. ¿Pero y si es lo que yo digo y ella se canso de esta vida? ¿Si le gusta más vivir donde está ahora? — ese era uno de mis mayores temores. A pesar de su repentina ausencia, la extraño.

— ¿Y si no? ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez este contra su voluntad?

—Si ya escapó una vez ¿por qué no lo hace de nuevo? —cuestioné.

—Primero YO la ayudé a escapar esa vez y segundo, no creo en esto del abandono. Serena siempre se preocupó por los demás y más por sus hijos.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso. —le dije no queriendo seguir hablando de eso.

—Te aconsejo que lo averigües, puede que no sea como crees.

Por ese día dejamos la conversación ahí. Pero me empecé a preguntar si podría ser verdad. Esa era la actitud de Serena, salvar a todo el mundo a costa de su propia felicidad.

— ¿Qué dices Darien…? el tiempo apremia amigo. —habló mi amigo palmeando mi hombro. Hace días que estaba con esto.

— ¿Crees que va a ser tan fácil entrar en ese lugar? —dije no queriendo decir que si iría.

—¿Fácil? no. Lo que necesitas saber es que esto tiene que ver con el gobierno. Es una organización más grosa que la CIA— se rió y me pregunte ¿Por qué?—. Son un grupo de científicos que investigan casos extraordinarios. Fue un gran hallazgo cuando encontraron a Serena. Imagínate toparte con un humano con poderes. Para mí fue fantástico pero luego me encariñe con ella— comentó y yo lo mire mal— ¡oye no es lo que piensas! sentí lástima, estaba tan sola y triste… además por las noches te llamaba en sueños. Así que me decidí y la ayude a escapar. El resto de la historia ya la conoces.

—Pero no me has respondido ¿cómo vamos a entrar allí? —volví a repetir.

—Estaba pensando fingir que tienes algún don especial. Ya veremos como lo hacemos. Me contaron que han encontrado a otras personas como Serena.

— ¿Así con los mismos poderes? —pregunté curioso.

—No, hay una chica que puede realizar choques eléctricos, otro que produce fuego pero todavía no controla su fuerza, y bueno además hay otros chicos pero ninguno tiene más de un poder como tu esposa. Ahora tenemos que planear todo con cuidado. ¿Con quién piensas dejar a los hijos? —preguntó de golpe.

—Con un gran amigo. — le contesté mirándolo a los ojos. Él no podría venir porque lo reconocerían.

— ¿Seguro que los cuidara bien? —me debatió.

—Te lo aseguro o se lo verá conmigo. — dije firme y ambos reímos.

—De acuerdo de acuerdo. —explicó captando mi mensaje —Ahora dime ¿qué poder quisieras tener?

—No lo sé —comenté y me reí luego levite una jarra de jugo— ¿quieres jugo? — le pregunté.

—Si gra… wow ¿y esto? —preguntó extrañado.

—Me he dado cuenta que tengo los poderes de Serena y mis hijos. Creo que es por el ADN. —expliqué.

—ADN. Bueno eso sería lógico lo entiendo lo de tus hijos, ¿pero y lo tuyo?

—Bueno cuando Rini no había nacido todavía Serena tuvo un pequeño accidente doméstico y bueno creo que ahí se mezcló su sangre con la mía. Y instituyo que no se me activaron los poderes hasta que me enfade y…

— ¿Te refieres a lo del cuadro?

—Sí.

Desde ese momento pusimos manos a las obras. Hable con mis hijos y les explique que me ausentaría por unos días o tal vez meses, no quería mentir no sabía cuando iba a volver. Rini se asustó y preguntó entre lágrimas si los iba a abandonar como su madre, lo cual me partió el alma. Por supuesto que respondí negativamente. Les dije que era por un problema que tenía pero Maxi sabia porque era. A veces era demasiado intuitivo, se molestó pero me juró que cuidaría de sus hermanos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si la verdadera continuacion...<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disfruten de este capítulo y díganme que opinan.**

* * *

><p><strong>DARIEN POV<strong>

Así que aquí me encuentro encerrado entre cuatro paredes blancas con cámaras de seguridad en cada esquina. Llevo aquí una semana, no fue muy difícil hacer llamar la atención. Unos cuantos autos volcados, (claro que me aseguré de que nadie resultara herido) y en menos de quince minutos ya estaba rodeado de personas con trajes blancos. ¿Serán estos los hombres de blanco que tanto hablaba Serena?

Como fuera ya se me estaba agotando la paciencia ¿Cuándo pensaban llevarme con mí aún esposa? Todavía tenía mucho que averiguar.

La única puerta del lugar se abrió y un hombre de cabello blanco vestido como todos aquí.

—Veo que ya has despertado— dijo calmadamente.

— ¿Ya es de día? Es difícil saberlo encerrado aquí— dije inteligentemente, el se rió.

—Te liberaremos cuando estemos seguros que no dañaras a nadie ya te lo dijimos— me respondió.

—Ya pasaron varios días ¿cuántos más necesitan?

—Primero respóndeme unas preguntas y al final te responderé la tuya—contraatacó.

—De acuerdo—le contesté.

— ¿Nombre?

—Ya les dije que no me acuerdo, no sé quien soy— expliqué, claro que todo era mentira esperaba que no hubiera alguien aquí que supiera leer la mente.

— ¿No has recordado nada aún?

—No nada y ustedes dijeron que averiguarían mi pasado ¿ya saben quién soy?

—No muchacho aún no hemos podido averiguar nada. Pero te aseguro que en cuanto sepamos algo te lo haré saber— comentó, pero yo no le creí una palabra— dime ¿qué sucedió ese día en aquel aparcamiento?

—Quise comprar unos chocolates en una maquina y la muy perra me trago el dinero y no me tiraba mis chocolates, me enfurecí si y bueno…

—Comenzaste a aventar los autos a tu alrededor—confirmó.

—No, yo no quise sólo… —titubeé—sólo me puse furioso y se me salió de las manos. No quise hacer daño a nadie.

—No te preocupes nadie salió herido. Pero dime ¿desde cuándo tienes ese poder?

— ¿El de aventar cosas? —pregunté, el asintió—no se ya le dije que no recuerdo nada.

— ¿Pero recuerdas el incidente?

—Sí pero solo eso. Recuerdo haberme despertado dentro de un auto y me dio hambre así que me dirigí a donde estaba la máquina de dulces y bueno ya sabe el resto de la historia.

— ¿No se te hizo raro que no recordaras nada?

—Pensé que era efecto de una fuerte borrachera porque me dolía la cabeza.

—Entiendo. Bueno muchacho debo decirte que estas aquí bajo observación. El gobierno te considera de peligro extremo para la sociedad. Así que te tendremos aquí para vigilarte y comprobar que no harás daño a nadie.

—Ya le dije yo no quería hacer ese desastre. Yo quiero irme a casa

—Pero si no sabes ni tu nombre ¿cómo podrías irte a casa? Piénsalo quédate aquí. Estarás mejor con nosotros te daremos comida, un techo y un trabajo.

— ¿Trabajo? ¿De qué tipo?

—Es muy sencillo y te beneficia. Sólo queremos que entrenes para que puedas controlar tu poder de levitación, además queremos saber si tienes más.

— ¿Más?

—Sí, puede que tengas más, pero eso lo averiguaremos más adelante. ¿Qué dices? Aquí hay más personas aparte de ti pero tienen otros poderes. Si aceptas te los presentaré ahora mismo—me quede como si pensara. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto los tenía donde quería.

—Está bien acepto.

—Bien sólo una última cosa —dijo y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Era una foto, la tome en mis manos y la miré. Intenté disimular, eran mis hijos, les había sacado esa foto cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones, el día de las madres. Yo solo quería distraerlos y que no pensaran en su mamá.

—Lindo niños ¿son sus nietos?

—No es que hemos hallado esto donde te encontramos.

— ¿Cree que tengan algo que ver conmigo?

— ¿Los reconoces? —miré la foto de nuevo.

—No para nada, ni me suenan. Tal vez se le haya caído la fotografía a alguien que pasaba por ahí.

—Puede ser —dijo guardando la foto. Rogaba que no encontraran a mis niños— Buenos date una ducha y cámbiate de ropa, luego iremos a conocer a tus nuevos compañeros— Yo me pregunté ¿donde quería que me bañara? aquí no había más que una cama. Al instante apareció un hombre vestido como enfermero— él te indicara donde está el baño, cuando salgas te llevará hasta el pabellón donde conocerás a tus compañeros. Te pido que no intentes escapar o nos obligaras a encerrarte aquí de nuevo.

—Pero yo acepté estar aquí, además quédense tranquilos que no voy a intentar nada.

—Eso espero muchacho, ahora vallan.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme por una remera lisa, pantalones celestes y medias del mismo color "todo a juego" pensé, finalmente me puse unas zapatillas celestes para variar.

El chico me condujo silenciosamente hasta unas puertas dobles amarillas.

—Entra —me ordenó hablando por primera vez.

Cuando entre sentí varios ojos mirandome. Un grupo de chicos estaban sentados en el centro del salón. Eran cinco chicos en total, el lugar era grande pero eso era lo de menos ¿dónde estaba Serena?

—Miren chicos un nuevo —gritó un rubio de ojos celeste.

—Ven no sea tímido —dijo un chica de cabello corto color azabache, yo me acerque a paso lento.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó una chica menudita de ojos marrones y pelo castaño.

—Ery ¿qué preguntas haces? Es obvio que no sabe quién es —respondió un chico de cabello castaño bastante alto y musculoso.

—Nadie recuerda nada en realidad—comentó el rubio.

— ¿cómo es eso? —pregunte.

—Así como vez. Nadie recuerda nada cuando llega aquí ¿Acaso tú sabes algo de tu pasado?

—No no recuerdo nada— respondí.

—Ya ves— me contestó.

—Que maleducados son todos, no se han presentado —dijo la llamada Ery— como habrás notado yo soy Ery el es Nick —dijo señalando al rubio —él es Matt señalando al castaño— y ella es Mía señaló a la azabache.

— ¿Cómo es que tienen nombres? ¿No se supone que no saben nada de nada?

—Oh, esos nombres nos los hemos puesto aquí, al comienzo nos llamaban con números pero de un principio nos poníamos nombres para identificarnos entre nosotros y bueno creo que se han acostumbrado a llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

— ¿Alguna vez han intentado huir de aquí?

— ¡Uf! No sabes lo furiosos que se ponen cuando intentamos hacerlo, y para ser sinceros no hemos tenido suerte— aportó Matt.

—Recibimos muchos castigos por eso y como nunca pudimos salir pues nos hemos rendido—acotó Mía

—Ojo que el lugar no está mal tampoco—habló Nick.

—Tenes razón. Por las mañanas desayunamos, luego entrenamos hasta las tres de la tarde y si ven avances nos dejan la tarde libre para hacer lo que queramos, ver tele jugar a los juegos…—dijo Ery.

— ¡Hombre que esto es como un paraíso! lo único que tienes que hacer es entrenar un poco y luego a rascarse el hoyo—dijo Matt.

— ¡Matt! —le retó Ery—no seas guarango. Lo que intenta decir es que no esta tan mal el lugar e incluso si te ganas bastante su confianza te dejan salir al patio y asolearte.

—Pero siguen encerrados—comenté.

—Sí, se que suena mal pero a la larga te acabas acostumbrando, además no recordamos a nadie de nuestras familias así que no hay por quien llorar— contestó Nick.

—Díganme ¿aquí hay un achica que se llama Serena? —pregunté de golpe.

—No aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre— respondió Mía.

—Bueno chicos basta de charlar o nos vendrán a buscar para ir a entrenar y nosotros ni hemos desayunado— dijo Nick.

— Y eso dos que no aparecen —comentó Ery— se van a quedar sin desayunar.

— ¡Déjalos! los tortolos deben de estar haciéndose arrumacos por ahí —expresó Matt.

—Eso quisiera Paul pero Sere ni bolilla que le da— habló Mía.

— ¿Sere? — pregunté ¿no sería mi Serena?

—Serenity—aclaró Nick—Ah lo olvidaba hay dos chicos más aquí, una chica llamada Serenity y su eterno enamorado Paul, deben de venir en cualquier momento.

Las puertas amarillas se abrieron y con ello mis esperanzas cayeron.

Una chica rubia de ojos celestes venia caminando hacia nosotros junto con un chico bastante musculoso de cabello cortos marrones quien no dejaba de sonreírle a mi mujer porque definitivamente era ella.

Espere una reacción de su parte al verme pero nada, sólo se sentó mientras el chico llamado Paul le traía la comida para ambos.

—Mira Sere te presento al chico nuevo—habló amablemente Ery.

—Serenity un gusto —dijo mientras mordisqueaba una manzana ya que le habían traído su desayuno.

—Igualmente —conteste triste. ¿Acaso no me recordaba a mi o nuestros hijos?

—Paul un gusto saludarte—expresó el musculoso ese.

—Igual a mí —contesté medio frio cuando vi que se sentaba muy cerca de mi esposa ahora Serenity.

—Y que ¿le han puesto nombre ya? —preguntó Sere.

—Nop, los estábamos esperando para decidir juntos—respondió Matt.

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Estuvo bueno?**

**Igual esto es sólo el principio, más adelante habrá más emociones.**

**Bechos Minako1413**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeouchi. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

**Nombre del Fic: **Decisión Definitiva

**Nombre de la Autora: Minako1413**

**Advertencia: **¡Lemon! AU / OoC

**Rated: M**

**Pareja: **Serena y Darien

**Comentario de la autora: **

**Hola, se que las tengo abandonadas y como tengo algo de tiempo les subo este mini capítulo. **

**Espero que lo disfruten. **

**Aun no se desvela porque Serena abandono a Darien**

**¿ Ustedes que creen?**

* * *

><p><strong>DARIEN POV<strong>

—Veamos ¿cuál puede ser? —dijo Ery

— ¿Bartolomeo? — acotó Matt

—No —objetó Ery

—Ya se —habló Sere —Marcos, no—se contradijo ella sola— Gustavo, no tampoco ¡Darien!—dijo sorprendiéndome, me quedo mirando por un segundos. Por um momento pensé que me estaba haciendo una broma, en sus ojos veia algo que no pude descifrar— si Darien te queda ¿qué opinas?

Sentí que alguien me observaba. Mire hacia una de las ventanas de la puertas por donde había entrado y vi al chico que me había conducido hasta aquí mirándonos. Me pareció raro, al cabo de unos instantes se había ido mientras Serena esperaba mi respuesta. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

La semana paso volando intente una infinidad de veces acercarme a ella pero simplemente me ignoraba, estaba dispuesto a averiguar lo que habia pasado, ¿porque se habia ido sin avisar? ¿y que hacia de nuevo alli en ese lugar?

Finalmente un dia encontré la manera de quedarnos solos. Ella estaba sentada en un banco mirando las estrellas, me sente al lado de ella

— ¿Cómo es que aquí no hay luces? —Pregunté curioso.

—Si las hay, son cámaras infrarrojas allí— señaló una esquina —y otra y otra y otra —nombraba sin cesar.

— ¿Qué haces miras las estrellas?

—Si

—Oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿por qué siempre huyes de mi?

—No lo hago

—Si lo haces, todo el tiempo

—Lo siento no fue mi intención— contestó sin mirarme.

Saque una foto de mis hijos escondiéndolas de las cámaras ella pareció percatarse

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunto curiosa— ¿una enamorada que dejaste? —Curioseo y yo me enoje

—Lo siento —susurró apenada— ¿quién es? ¿Y cómo pudiste quedártelo sin que se dieran cuenta?

—Tengo mis métodos —le respondí— ¿Quieres ver?

—Claro

Cuando la vio su cara cambio a una de sorpresa

—No puede ser —comentó— antes de marcharse no sin antes dejarme la foto ¿qué estaba pasando?

Me dirigí hacia su cuarto a hurtadillas ya que era hora de dormir aunque ha veces se daban cuenta pero no decían nada. Pero por si las dudas desconecté la cámaras que daban al pasillo

Ella estaba en posición fetal sollozando.

— ¿qué sucede? —Pregunte— ¿porque te pusiste así? —indague pero no contesto — ¡Serena! — la llamé y ella se volteo rápidamente.

—No soy Serena, soy Serenity —me contesto casi gritándome.

—Todavía no me respondes porque te pusiste así—insistí.

— ¿No has sentido alguna vez algún vacio en tu vida? yo si, todo el momento. Siento que alguien o algo me está esperando allá afuera. Al principio pensé que eran alucinaciones mías pero en estos años se incrementan más—confesó sorprendiéndome.

— ¿Y porque no te vas? —no quería acusarla. Decidí ir con calma.

—No sé como irme. Además ¿para qué? ¿Quién me espera?

Me hubiese gustado decirle _yo te espero, tus hijos, tu familia te espera… _Pero decidi dejarla hablar más.

— Sabes, a veces tengo sueños. En ellos estoy en una casa grande abrasada a alguien, miro hacia un costado y veo a chicos jugando. Esos chicos son los de la fotografía —susurró bajito—y luego siento una angustia tremenda. Dime ¿quién eres y quiénes son esos chicos?

No sabía ni como empezar ¿que podía decirle? Esos chicos con el que sueñas son tus hijos y yo soy tu esposo. No eso sería sorpresa y no sabía como reaccionaria. Primero tenía que averiguar porque no me recordaba.

—Antes que nada mírame ¿no me recuerdas?

La vi pensar mucho a mi parecer.

—No se, siento que te conozco he intentado recordar y cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo algo me hace olvidarlo de nuevo. ¿Dime quien eres? —insistió.

—Primero será mejor que vallamos de a poco

—¿Pero nos conocíamos?

—Si de hace mucho

—De hace mucho—repitió como procesándolo todo. No quería enojarme, he increparle su abandono tenia la esperanza de cómo dijo Fiore tal vez ella se haya marchado contra su voluntad.

.

.

Los siguientes días intentamos acercarnos aunque en realidad quería estrecharla en mis brazos y amarla con todas mis fuerzas no podía forzarla ella no se acordaba de mi para nada.

Seguimos intentando pero sin resultado alguno. Obviamente no le habíamos dicho nada a nadie, pero temo que algo sospechan ya que siempre nos ven juntos.

Creo que el niñato entendió que el no tiene ni tendrá oportunidad con mi esposa, pero lo he notado triste, es algo que se que podrá superar. Pero insisto en que no me gusta, creo que no puedo controlar mis celos.

.

.

.

Otra semana paso. Estaba con un mar de sentimientos a cada paso de los días. Sobre todo tristeza yo quería estar justo a mis hijos.

Estaba planeando como escapar de aquí, seria sencillo, eso digo yo. Pero y Serena ¿querría venir conmigo?

—Serena—la llame ella se había acostumbrado a que la llamara así.

— ¿Qué?

—Si pudiéramos salir de aquí ¿vendrías conmigo? —Pregunte sin rodeos

—Pues no sé. Es que aun estoy confundida

—Sí o no—pregunté impaciente.

—Sí creo que si —contestó dudosa.

—Si o creo

—A veces eres algo irritable ¿lo sabías? —dijo frunciendo el seño, eso me hizo reír—¿si iría porque?

—Estoy planeando escapar


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeouchi. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

**Nombre del Fic: **Decisión Definitiva

**Nombre de la Autora: Minako1413**

**Advertencia: **¡Lemon! AU / OoC

**Rated: M**

**Pareja: **Serena y Darien

**Comentario de la autora: **A pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé pero aquí va otro capítulo. **No se olvide de dejar sus reviews**

* * *

><p>La noche siguiente sería perfecto para escapar. Primero desconectamos las cámaras. Dos guardias aparecieron y ambos nos tomamos de las manos.<p>

Los guardias nos vieron acostados en el cuarto de Sere. No les extraño porque últimamente lo hacíamos. Obviamente todo era una ilusión creada por mi esposa ya que yo todavía no sé hacer eso.

Cuando se estaban por ir los inmovilizo Sere, pero como no me gusta no hacer nada a uno lo noquee de un golpe. Este callo desmayado al instante.

Los otros guardias que vigilaban salieron al ver que sus compañeros no venían, he hicimos lo mismo, pero esa vez no golpee a nadie. Sere me reto por ello.

Rápidamente corrimos entre los pasillos desconectándolo todo a su paso, y noqueando a uno que otro.

Sere quiso liberar a sus compañeros pero no estaba seguro de poder escapar ni siquiera nosotros, lo mejor sería que lo liberáramos con más organización y tiempo.

Fue muy sencillo a mi parecer pero presentía que lo peor estaba por venir.

Nos alojamos en el bosque ya que este lugar estaba apartado de todo pueblo. Prendimos fuego para calentarnos un poco pero ocultos detrás de unas rocas para que la luz no les avise donde estábamos. Dormimos abrazados, Sere se volvió insistente en preguntarme por los niños, tome la decisión y a la mañana siguiente se lo contaría.

—Buenos días—dijo aun bostezando.

—Muy buenos días—le respondí rosando su nariz con la mía, al instante sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Me reí, era como volver el tiempo atrás.

—Darien? —pregunto, yo sabía lo que venia

—Está bien, te lo voy a contar

— ¿Enserio? —dijo esperanzada

—Si —dije decidido—Bueno empezare—comente mientras comenzábamos a caminar— Te conocí una día soleado. Yo trabajaba en el campo donde de hecho vivimos—la mire parecía intentar tragar la información—estaba trabajando, cuando de repente sentí el viento muy alborotado, sé que no debí de haberlo hecho pero me parecía extraño, así pues continué al galope con mi caballo, lo desmonte y lo ate a un troco, el pobre estaba más asustado que yo. Camine hasta que me encontré con un remolino de viento. Eso no era lo más extraño era el hecho de que había una chica dentro. Me acerque e intente que no alejáramos del lugar y no fuiste muy amaba de hecho—me reí al recordarlo

—Lo siento—se disculpo. Entrelacé nuestras manos y seguimos caminando. Debíamos de buscar un teléfono para que Fiore nos viniera a buscar.

—Te lleve a la casa principal, se llama Rayo Azul. Ahí seguimos teniendo altercados y mal entendidos

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

—Bue-no—carraspee—yo te vi en una ocasión…Bueno no importa—dije restándole importancia

—No sigue no entiendo

—Que te conste, yo te vi como dios te traje al mundo—vi como se sonrojaba—tu me obligaste

—No es eso en mi mente veo a un hombre en…y tiene muy lindo el —dijo haciendo señas con las manos en forma de ¿nalgas? Me pare en seco

— ¿Viste alguno desnudo mientras estabas ahí? —dije un poco enojado, no realmente enojado.

—No, no, no—dijo rápidamente—el hombre que vi no se parecía a los que están ahí. Además no vi a nadie desnudo—dijo elevando la voz—tu no habrás visto a ninguna desnuda tampoco ¿no?

—No—me calme—entonces que son esas visiones

—Creo que son recuerd.. —no la deje terminar y la llene de besos. De a poco fue separándonos—espera un poco—me separe del todo

—Entiendo—dije un poco serio

—No pienses mal, me gusta esto—dijo como tomate de nuevo— es solo que me eres familiar, pero… no te recuerdo del todo. De hecho seguime contando a lo mejor recuerdo mas rápido—dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano.

—Está bien ¿dónde me quede? Así en mis nalgas —dije y ambos nos reímos.

—Me contaste de tus poderes y debo admitir que no de muy buena manera, prácticamente me sentí amenazado.

….

Seguí contando nuestra vida mientras, seguíamos caminando pero esto era agotador.

Una noche escuchamos ruidos de autos y había muchas luces. Tenía miedo de que nos encontraran y Serena no estaba mejor que yo.

La apreté contra mi pecho y pude sentir como temblaba. Ella activo las ilusiones pero eso era más agotador que caminar y no sabíamos por cuanto tiempo debíamos mantenernos quietos. Esa noche fue la más dura de todas.

Pasaron 3 días en total hasta que pudimos localizar en un poblado un teléfono. Le indique a Fiore donde podía venirnos a buscar. Nos alojamos en un cuarto que ahí rentaban.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto le di privacidad, se baño y estuvo un buen tiempo allí.

Tuve suficiente tiempo para ir a conseguir comida, aunque solo se tratase de unos sándwiches y algo de jugo.

Comimos en silencio, pero finalmente ella hablo.

—¿Darien?

—¿Si?

—¿Seguirás contándome nuestra historia"?—pregunto con inocencia.

—De acuerdo— dije comiendo el ultimo pedazo de sándwich—Entonces nos enteramos de que estabas embarazada de Rini—obviamente ya le había contado de mi hermano—luego le siguieron Sammy y Lucia.

—¿Cuántos años tienen?

—Maxi tiene 22, Rini 10, Sammy 7 y Lucia 2 años.

-silencio-

—Darien quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí, desde que me conociste no has hecho más que ayudarme. Estuve preguntándome ¿por qué paso todo esto? —dijo con la voz entrecortada, me di cuenta que se estaba aguantando de llorar, mas fallaba—¿Por qué volví a ese lugar? ¿No era escapar lo que quería? ¿Estar contigo y los niños? —eso no se lo podía responder—¿Por qué? —repetía sin cesar—¿Soy una persona tan cruel que abandona a su familia sin razón?

Siguió llorando, yo lo único que pude hacer es abrazarla, hacerle las mismas preguntas no iba a ayudar mucho, sobre todo por su pérdida de memoria.

Sin embargo nos dimos cuenta que a medida que yo le contaba nuestra historia como ella dijo, comenzaba a recordarlo todo con imágenes en su cabeza, pequeños fragmentos de sus recuerdos estaban volviendo. Pero eso me hizo preguntarme ¿A caso ella tuvo algún tipo de accidente y por eso esta falta de memoria? Tal vez los hombres de blanco la encontraron y aprovecharon la situación.

¿Pero entonces? ¿Por qué sus ropas no estaban en casa?

Había muchas dudas en esta situación.

Esa noche dormimos tarde. Ella no podía dejar de llorar y estaba deprimida. Así nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados.

Sentí que ella se removía en la cama. Abrí los ojos y la observe mejor. Se movía mucho y era como si algo la perturbara decidí despertarla.

Abrió los ojos, me abrazo fuertemente, yo solo pude abrazarla y consolarla. Pero no esperaba lo que dijo a continuación.

—Darien …lo recuerdo todo—

* * *

><p>Eso es todo <strong>por ahora...<strong>

**Minako1413**


End file.
